Yugioh! Ch1 (The Duelist Within)
by Sorcerer Of Great Magic
Summary: Its been a few years since the great pharaohs departure, and everyone has gone their separate ways to fulfill their dreams. Everyone but Yugi, who managed to help Atem find his way, but Yugi has lost his. He hasn't dueled since Atem left, but something is about to change that. Could it be the up coming tournament? Hosted by a familiar person, or a great ancient evil that's rising?
1. Chapter 1

It has been many years since Tea, Joey, Tristan, the kaiba brothers, and Yugi himself have departed from the great pharaoh, Atem. The gang may have gone their separate ways, but their friendship with one another, still remains. Strong and intact.  
>Though' they miss their great friend Atem they have not forgotten him or the great battles they fought together to the end. The bravery and the courage Atem showed and gave Yugi. Unfortunately though many other things have changed since Atem has left... Even dueling.<br>Now there are new duelists, who want nothing more but to be the King Of Games. But since the great pharaoh has left, Yugi hasn't been dueling much. In his heart reside the great duels him and Atem fought, and he feels dueling will never be the same without him. Today we leave you where Yugi story begins.

Chapter 1  
>The duelist within<p>

It's a bright sunny morning and Grandpa is out and about cleaning the shop. Organizing it as well, when he happens to look at the time.  
>Ten o' clock? He thinks to himself, and Yugi has yet to come down. He grabs his broom and heads upstairs to Yugi's room. Bangs on the door hard with the broom till it opens and rushes inside. Swinging the broom at Yugi's bed yelling-<br>"Damn it Yugi! If you don't wake up and start helping me out around the shop-"  
>Yugi jumps from out the bed, in time, dodging the broom and running for his life!<br>"I'm up Grandpa, I'm up!" Yells Yugi.  
>And runs to the bathroom to wash up. He can hear grandpa outside the door.<br>" Hurry up and bring your behind downstairs." Says Grandpa.  
>"Will do..." Replies Yugi with very little effort.<br>And he can hear grandpa leaving and heading down the stairs. Yugi brushes his teeth and washes his face and looks in the mirror. He starts thinking and remembering about a particular duel. The last duel he ever had with his best, and very much missed friend, Atem. He remembers when he was face to face with all three Egyptian god monsters.  
>" I'm glad I won. I'm glad I helped you in your mission to save the world and I'm glad you have gone to the afterlife. But what is my mission now?" He asks himself looking at his reflection in the mirror.<br>He dries up gets dressed and heads downstairs to help grandpa.  
>"Grandpa sorry I slept in I'm here-"<br>But grandpa puts his hand up for silence and says  
>"Yugi it's just not only today. You been like this ever since-"<br>But Yugi quickly interrupts him.  
>"I know I don't need you to say it."<br>Grandpa sighs and decides to let it go. Walks away and points at a box.  
>"This just came in today. Put those cards on display."<br>Yugi nods his head yes and picks up the box, and he starts to open it up and takes out the cards to put on display. He looks at them one by one as he puts them away. Then he sees a card that brings him back to another duel. Relinquish, he thinks to himself, Pegasus monster. That was one of the many though duels to come that I will never forget. Especially since it was Atem who defeated him and saved grandpa.  
>Yugi sighs and quietly mumbles-<br>"Thank you Atem."  
>For some particular reason Yugi finds himself walking down memory lane today. He begins to remember every evil force him and Atem fought off and send to the Shadow Realm. Where they can't hurt no one else. Besides with the Millennium Items gone, the Shadow Realm is no more. All the evil is no more, as well for the danger that came with them. Yugi continues to put the cards up on display.<br>Yugi is quietly putting up a poster for an upcoming tournament when a group of young duelists walk in.  
>"That's him right there!" yells one of them, pointing at Yugi.<br>Grandpa sits back and observes as the young group of duelist circle Yugi.  
>"Are you competing in the upcoming tournament?" Asks the same boy.<br>Yugi quietly nods his head no.  
>"My dueling days have been over for quite some time now." He says very monotone.<br>The group of young duelist looked very disappointed.  
>"But why? You're the King Of Games" asks the same boy.<br>Yugi remained quiet, then looks away and says-  
>"The true King Of Games is long gone."<br>The group looked very confused. Grandpa decides to show them all the new things that just came in.  
>"Come on long now everyone, these just came in today."<br>The group decides to check out the rest of the shop. Grandpa gives Yugi a quick scowl and walks away. Yugi just sighs. He decides he wants to hit the bed already but Grandpa insists.  
>The day goes by and Yugi and Grandpa had a busy day at the shop. Yugi heads upstairs to hit the bed already, but Grandpa stops him.<br>"Grandpa I've been feeling kind of odd today-"  
>Grandpa cuts him off though.<br>"Today? It hasn't been only today!" He yells. "You haven't dueled since Atem left!"  
>Grandpa finally said it. Yugi just looked at him and heads upstairs to his room, and Grandpa doesn't bother to stop him. He knows he has gone too far. Yugi is up in his room and lies down, not believing what Grandpa just said. Grandpa doesn't know what it is to lose a best friend, Yugi thinks to himself, whatever, he closes his eyes and his thoughts drift him away into a deep sleep.<br>Slowly Yugi begins to dream. He starts dreaming about the very last moments, of his very last duel, between Atem and him. He can clearly see it now, Atem has already send Dark Magician Girl to attack alongside Dark Magician due to the effects of his spell card; Magicians Unite. The attack still wasn't efficient enough to destroy Yugi's Silent Magician. Yugi's dream starts to fade out, but slowly starts to fade back in.  
>It's the same dream, the same duel. Only Atem is now using Monster Reborn to resurrect Slifer The Sky Dragon. Yugi, of course, foils his plan and Silent Magician attacks, the very little life point, Atem has left, directly. Thus, winning Yugi the duel. The dream fades out once again, and when it finally returns, Yugi finds himself back at Stone of King's Memories.<br>He looks around in great disbelief and denial. How can this be?  
>"Yugi..."<br>Yugi's eyes widened up, very big, he recognizes the voice.  
>"Atem."<br>"Yes Yugi... It's me..." Atem's voice says, but Atem himself is nowhere to be seen.  
>"How can this be? Where are you?" Asked Yugi.<br>"Why can't this be? This is, after all, you're dream. Here anything is possible. Yugi I told you even in my after life, we still share a bond, a connection, and I feel what you feel. I told you we will never be truly apart."  
>Yugi smiled and nods his head.<br>"Of course, I've should've known..." Yugi looks up and starts to say-  
>"It's just... After a while, I've finally realized how different things are... I realized-"<br>Atem interrupts him.  
>"Yugi allow me to tell you what I've realized. I've realized I would've never found the courage and friends, you gave me. I've realized the great power, strength and courage that compel you, is there. I've realized you are Yugioh, you are my reincarnation, and you are The King Of Games."<br>And just like that Atem has said the word that will help Yugi through his tough times. He can fell his spirit and energy all through the room.  
>"I'm still not ready though." Says Yugi.<br>"But you will be." Replied Atem.  
>And just like that the room of Stone Of Kings Memories is gone, and Yugi finally awakens. Yugi looks around just to find himself back in his room, on his bed. He decides to get up and go out and about around Domino City for some fresh air.<br>"I need to put myself together."  
>He starts to grab his clothes one by one till he accidentally finds and drops something he hasn't seen in a long time. His duel disk, along with his deck. Yugi just stares at it for a while. So many memories are running through his mind right now. So many and too fast. He grabs his duel disc and deck looks one more time and just sets them aside.<br>"No not yet. "He says.  
>He dresses up and leaves the shop to see Domino city. Yugi walks down the street and sees many duels going on. He can even hear some.<br>"I discard this card to special summon The Tricky!" He hears one duelist saying.  
>"I activate my face down trap card!" Yells his opponent, "Bottomless Trap Hole!"<br>Nice Yugi thinks to himself. And decides he would like to see the rest of the duel. So he sits down so he can watch.  
>"You might've destroyed my monster", says the boy who summoned The Tricky, " but the card I discarded to the graveyard to special summon him was Dandelion. This activates his effect. When this card is in the graveyard I can special two fluff tokens out on my field!" As soon as he said that two tokens appeared on his side of the dueling field. Damn very good move, Yugi keeps thinking to himself. Wonder what you will do-<br>"I have yet to normal summon a monster. So I sacrifice my two tokens to summon Tri-Horned Dragon!" Yells the duelist to his opponent.  
>The two fluff tokens disappear and Tri-Horned Dragon appears on the field. A dragon type monster, thinks Yugi, and he remembers the ultimate dragon duelist. Seto Kaiba. Yugi finds himself, once again, down memory lane where the images of kaiba and Atem first duel with one and other. The duel where Atem summoned Exodia and defeated Kaiba.<br>Those images quickly disappear out of Yugi's thoughts as a new one emerges. He sees Atem and Kaiba at the battle city finals. Obelisk The Tormentor behind Kaiba and Slifer The Sky Dragon behind Atem. This was the battle of the gods. The stone slab image where Kaiba and Atem first have their epic battle.  
>"Hahaha! You lost!"<br>Yugi hears a voice say this, and he quickly snaps back into the real world.  
>"You lost! So now hand them over!" Says the duelist from earlier.<br>Yugi realizes the duel has come to an end. So he gets up to leave.  
>"A deal is a deal." says the duelist.<br>"What deal?" yelled the losing duelist, "I made no such deal with you!"  
>Yugi stops and looks again. He sees the winning duelist, a big tall dark boy with short black hair and two earrings walking toward the losing duelist with aggression.<br>"You didn't have to. As soon as you decided to duel me to this rule applied." He said.  
>I don't like the sound of this, Yugi thinks to himself.<br>"Now hand it over. Or I'll beat you down till you do." Says the winning duelist making his hand into a fist.  
>Yugi runs up to him to stop him.<br>"Hey!" Yugi yells," you heard him he made no deal with you!"  
>"Out of the way shrimp or I'll crush you too" said the winning duelist. Trying to push Yugi aside but Yugi stands his ground.<br>"What kind of duelist are you trying to forcefully make others give up their best cards?" Yugi asked.  
>"I'm Flash! The best," he replied, "and the best need the best cards from the weak like you and Jack!" And points to the losing duelist who is hiding behind Yugi.<br>"I bet you're not even a duelist!"  
>"What makes you so sure!?" asks Yugi.<br>"You don't have a duel disc," he replies, "only true duelists have a duel disc."  
>Damn he's right I don't, thinks Yugi. And I don't have my deck. Besides it's been so long-<br>"Now out the way chump!" Says Flash and he shoves Yugi aside. And grabs Jack, the losing duelist, by force. Yugi looks in disbelief and can't think of what to do. Then he asks himself, what Atem would do. I got it! Yugi thinks.  
>"Hehehe" chuckles Yugi.<br>Flash looks at him with a very angry face.  
>"What seems to be so funny?" He asked.<br>Yugi looks at him dead in his eyes and replies "you are. You're not a real duelist you're pathetic picking on the weak. Pick on someone on your level like me."  
>Flash starts to laugh.<br>"Like you?" He says. " Do you know who I am?"  
>"No I don't. But I know what you're not." Yugi replied. He walks up to Jack feeling such a rush and thrill he hasn't felt in a long time. He grabs Jack's duel disc and deck and says-<br>"Give me good vibes, and let your deck bond with me for just this duel."  
>Jack looks and says-<br>"Don't my deck is too weak, you won't stand a chance."  
>"Just give me one chance," Yugi says.<br>"What do you think you're doing?" Asked the winning duelist.  
>Yugi grabs the deck and duel disc and looks at Flash, his soon to be opponent.<br>"I'll make you a deal you fool, I challenge you to a duel if I win you will hand over your duel disc and deck and your dueling days will be over."  
>Flash laughs once more.<br>"You?" he says, "you don't stand a chance why should I? And if I win?"  
>Yugi just stares at him before answering and remembers what Atem would do in such a situation.<br>"If you win I will handle you over not only this deck, but my own deck, and my title."  
>"Title? What title?" Asked the winning duelist.<br>"My title... As for I am Yugi Motou.  
>The King Of Games!"<br>The winning duelist looks in disbelief.  
>"Fine. I accept" he says<br>Yugi nods his head. Not believing what he has just done. He looks at the losing duelist who is also in disbelief. Why have I gotten myself into this mess? Yugi thinks. Why did I make this my problem? I don't even have my deck with me.  
>"No you don't but you have the heart of the cards" Yugi hears a familiar voice say in his head." Yugi you are the duelist within now duel to protect what you believe in!"<br>"Right!" Says Yugi out loud.  
>He looks at Flash and puts the duel discs on and places the deck in the Yugi and Flash look at each other and yell-<br>"Duel!"


	2. Chapter 2 Return of the King Of Games

Chapter 2

Return of the King

Of Games!

Life points are set to 8000. Both duelists have drawn their 5 cards. The duel has begun.

"I'll go first", says Flash "Draw! I summon Maha Vailo (atk/1550/def/1400) in attack mode! And I'll place two cards face down. End my turn."

Maha Vailo appears on Flash's side of the field along with two faced down cards. It's Yugi's turn.

"Draw!" He yells.

And he looks down to see his hand. He sees what he has. Neo The Magic Swordsman, Skilled White Magician, Skilled Dark Magician, Black Horn Of Heaven, Magical Dimension, and Dian Keto. Yugi looks at Jack and nods his head. Maha Vailo only has 1550 attack points, Neo can easily take him out, Yugi thinks. He does have two faced down cards though...

I'll chance it.

"Very well, I summon Neo The Magic Swordsman in attack mode!"

"I activate my trap card!" yells Flash, "Trap Hole!"

"No..." you can hear Yugi's worry voice say.

Neo The magic Swordsman comes out to the field, but quickly disappears due to the effects of Flash's trap card. Yugi looks at his hand once more and says

"I end my turn."

Damn I have no monsters or trap card to protect my life points, Yugi thinks to himself.

"It's my turn! Draw!" yells Flash

Hmm nice Jinzo, I'll hold this card till later when he is really needed, Flash thinks.

"I'll activate my spell card Book of Secret Arts on my Maha Vailo! It will increase his attack points up by 300, but due to his effect he gain an additional 500 attack points for every equip spell card equipped to him. Increasing his attack points up to 2350! Go Maha Vailo attack him directly!"

Maha Vailo runs toward Yugi side of the field and strikes him! Yugi falls down to one knee but shakes it off and gets back up. His life points drop from 8000 to 5650.

"Ha-ha! I end my turn." Laughs Flash.

It's Yugi's turn now.

"Draw!" And he looks at his card.

"I summon Double Coston in defense mode! Place one card faced down, and end my turn!"

Flash grins. Probably because he knows it's his turn yet once again.

"I draw" looks at his hand. "I'll place this card face down in defense mode! Maha Vailo attack Double Coston!"

Maha Vailo, once again goes for the attack, destroying Double Coston.

"I place one card face down and end my turn."

It's Yugi's turn. Yugi looks around and sees Jack has a worried face. He also notices there are a few other duelists watching the duel. Many whispering among themselves. Yugi can make out some of the whispers.

"Isn't that Yugi Motou?" One whispered.

"Yes that's him The King of Games!" Another whispered.

"It's been a while since the last time anyone has seen him duel!"

Yugi felt even more pressured now.

"My, my, my" chuckles Flash," looks like you have a quite an audience now. Now everyone can watch The King of Games lose to me!"

Yugi feels the pressure getting to him now. He goes for his draw. Damn he has me on the ropes right now, Yugi thinks to himself, once again. I have to believe in the heart of the cards. Yugi places his hand on top of the deck for his next draw, but just then he felt a very familiar sensation surging through him. Could it be? He asks himself.

"Draw!" He looks at his new drawn card and smiles.

"Flash let me show the true power of a real duelist. I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!"

Flash laughs once again, "In attack mode? Last time I checked he only has 1900 attack points. He stands no chance against my Maha Vailo!"

"Whoever said it would be him who destroys your monster?" Laughs Yugi now.

"What are you talking about? You already summoned a monster!" Yells Flash a bit worried now.

"I activate my spell card Magical Dimension," yells Yugi, "I can only activate this card when there's a spell caster type monster on my side of the field by tributing my Skilled Dark Magician, I can now special summon the Dark Magician! I can also destroy one monster on your side of the field, and I choose Maha Vailo!"

Flash's eyes widen up in disbelief and looks to see his monster and that very second Maha Vailo disappears and Dark Magician appears. With his staff in hand ready to attack.

"I'll activate my trap card! Soul rope!" Yells Flash, pressing the button that reveals his face down card, on his duel disc. "When one of my monsters is destroyed without damage calculation I can pay 1000 life points to special summon a level 4 monster from my deck! I special summon Wall of Illusions"

"Not today! I activate my trap card! Black Horn of Heaven!" Yells Yugi, revealing his trap card. "I can negate your special summon and destroy it!"

A black horn appears on Yugi's side of the field playing a tune. Flash's Wall of Illusion tries to resist, but can't and is destroyed. Flash looks at Yugi with a very angry face.

"Go Dark Magician attack his face down monster!" Yelled Yugi.

Dark Magician goes for the attack and Flash's face down monster is destroyed. Yugi grins with relief. Then suddenly two monsters appear on Flash's side of the field.

"What the hell..." Yugi starts.

"Hahahaha! You destroyed my Dandelion, in result, you activated his effect," laughs Flash, "when he is sent to the graveyard I atomically special summon two fluff tokens."

Damn, think Yugi, this isn't good.

"I end my turn" he finishes.

Flash smiles, "Draw! I activate my spell card Pot of Greed! I draw two cards! Then I'll place four cards face down and summon Mirage Dragon! In attack mode!" Flash yells placing four cards in the duel discs and places his monster card on top of it, and Mirage Dragon makes his appearance. "I end my turn!"

What? Mirage Dragon in attack mode? Thinks Yugi quietly to himself, he's setting me up for a trap.

"Fine my turn, draw!" Yugi looks at his new drawn card;" I'll place one card face down and summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode!" Alexandrite Dragon appears on Yugi's side of the field.

Should I go for the attack? Or should I wait, thinks Yugi, yet again. He has only lost 1000 life points...I'm going for it. "Go Dark Magician attack!"

"I activate my face down trap card! Waboku!" Yelled Flash, and one of his faced down cards is revealed. "This trap card will make your monsters attack power zero this turn and my monsters can't be destroyed by battle!"

"Damn he stopped me again," says Yugi. He looks over at Jack who seems to have lost hope." I end my turn!"

Flash grins, "of course you do." He says, "Draw! Yugi you're a fool to play with Jack's pathetic deck, you doing worse than he was and you're the King Of Games! You have lost you're touch indeed. Let someone better than you be the new king!"

Yugi stares Flash down. Flash stares back and smiles.

"Let all these duelists witness your defeat and the end of your era today! I will be the new King of Games!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Says Yugi, "you may have the upper hand now, but not for long!"

"He he. You really think so huh? Let me prove to you how wrong you are! I sacrifice my two tokens to summon Tri -Horned Dragon! In attack mode!" Yells Flash.

His two tokens disappear from the field and Tri-Horn Dragon appears with an attack power of 2850. Yugi thinks to him, no his monster is stronger than mine, and as long as Mirage Dragon is on the field I can't activate trap cards during the battle phase.

"Go my monster," says Flash, "destroy his Dark Magician!"

Tri-Horned Dragon breathes out a huge flame towards Yugi's Dark Magician, he tries to resist but can't and is destroyed. Yugi's life points drops to 5300.

"Hahaha! That will end my turn!" Flash says laughing.

It's Yugi's turn now. He goes to draw but his faith is gone and his concentration is broken. Maybe this was a bad idea, he thinks once again, without Atem I'm hopeless. Everything is about to be lost here... To this guy... Yugi looks over to the crowd, and sighs. No this can't be it! I have to keep dueling! Must believe in the heart of the cards!

"My turn! Draw!" He yells. He looks at his card and smiles! "I activate my spell card Pot of Greed! You know what this card does! I draw two cards!"

"Draw your two pathetic cards, it won't make a difference, I defeated that deck once, and I'll do it again!" Says Flash.

"Very well," says Yugi, "I'll place two cards face down! Go Alexandrite Dragon attack Mirage Dragon!"

But Flash stops him.

"I activate my trap card! Sakurutsu Armor! I can activate this trap card when you declare an attack and destroy the attacking monster!"

"Oh no," says Yugi with his eyes widening up.

Alexandrite Dragon goes for the attack but is destroyed by Flash's trap card before he could be successful. Damn that was my only monster left, thinks Yugi.

"I end my turn." He says in disbelief.

"Draw! Yugi you should've listen to Jack when you had the chance. His deck is weak look now there are no monsters on your side of the field! This duel is just about done!" Says Flash.

"As long as I have life points I still have a chance!" Yells Yugi.

"Fine let's take some life points of then," says Flash, "I special Summon The Tricky by discarding one card from my hand!"

Flash discards one card from his hand and The Tricky is summoned to the field.

"I figured you would! I activate my trap card", yells Yugi, "Bottomless Trap Hole! Say goodbye to your Tricky!"

A huge hole appears under The Tricky and he falls into it being destroyed in the process. Flash looks over at Yugi, a bit surprised, but then smiles.

"You still have a little fight in you huh? No matter you can't stop what's coming next. Go Tri-Horned Dragon attack Yugi's life points directly!"

"I activate my face down card-"

Starts Yugi but Flash cuts him off

"It's useless Yugi; you can't activate trap cards as long as I have Mirage Dragon on my field! Go Tri-Horned Dragon attack!"

Tri-Horned Dragon goes for the attack, but then disappears from the field.

"What? What's going on here?" Asks Flash.

"Hehehe," laughs Yugi, "you under estimate me Flash, I activated my quick play spell card! Book of Moon! This card will put your monster to face down defense mode!"

Flash's eyes widened up in disbelief. "Very well go Mirage Dragon attack his life points directly!"

Mirage Dragon attacks Yugi directly. Yugi's life points drop to 3700.

"I end my turn!" Yells Flash.

I need to make this next draw count, or else I won't survive another turn, thinks Yugi, come on Jack put your faith in this next draw.

"Draw!" Yugi looks and smiles, "Flash let me show you the power of this deck. I summon Skilled White Magician! In attack mode! Then I activate Graceful Charity I can draw three cards as long as I discard two! Then Skilled White Magician gains a spell counter! Then I'll activate Monster Reborn and bring back the Dark Magician! And a second counter is placed on Skilled White Magician!"

The Dark Magician is reborn back to the field. Flash looks a bit worried now.

"I have one more card to activate and that is Dian Keto! My life points will now increase by 1000 points! Leaving me at 4700 life points! Now I'll activate Skilled White Magician's effect! When there are three spell counters on him I can now tribute him to special summon Buster Blader!"

Skilled White Magician nods his head and starts to glow and disappears in the bright light. But as the white light starts to wear off a new monster can be seen. Buster Blader now stands where Skilled White Magician was. Yugi looks over at Jack who is in disbelief, but relieved.

"Flash you should have more respect for this deck especially when there are two monsters on the field that I also have in my deck!" Yells Yugi, "Go Buster Blader attack his face down monster!"

Buster Blader goes for the attack wielding his sword in hand. He jumps up high in the air and starts to fall down towards Flash's monster, sword first. Finally, thinks Yugi. But just then chains appear, wrapping around Buster Blader, stopping his attack.

"What?" Says Yugi looking confused.

"Hahaha! Sorry Yugi I activated my trap card, Fiendish Chain! This trap card will negate your monsters effect and he can't attack!" Laughs Flash pointing at Buster Blader.

Yugi turns his hand into a fist. He keeps stopping me dead in my tracks, he thinks again to himself.

"Go Dark Magician attack his face down monster!" Yells Yugi.

Dark Magician twirls his staff in his hand and attacks Flash's face down monster. He is destroyed.

"Yeah! Alright!" Yugi hears a couple of the people watching say.

"That concludes my turn." And Yugi ends his turn.

"Before you end your turn I activate my trap Miracles Wake!" Flash yells revealing his last face down card. "I can special summon the monster destroyed by battle this turn! Come back Tri-Horned Dragon!"

"Oh no!"

A worried Yugi looks at Flash's side of the field, Tri-Horned Dragon returns to the field ready for battle.

"My turn! Draw! I'll activate my spell card! Graceful Charity! Then I sacrifice my Mirage Dragon to summon Jinzo! In attack mode!" Says Flash.

Mirage Dragon disappears and Jinzo now takes his place. Jinzo... Jinzo reminded Yugi of Joey, and all the times Joey was there to cheer him on. Yugi could hear him now...

"Come on Yuge squash that little weasel!"

That's what I plan to do Joey.

"Next I activate my spell card Ego Boost on Jinzo this will increase his attack points by 1000. Then I'll activate another spell card Amplifier on Jinzo! Thanks to this card only your trap cards will be negated due to Jinzo's effect! Now he has an attack power 3400!" Flash points at Yugi's monsters. "Now both my monsters can destroy yours! And with no face down cards there's nothing you can do to stop me! Go Tri-Horned Dragon attack Buster Blader, Jinzo attack Dark Magician!"

Both Flashes' monsters launch for the attack. Everyone just stares in disbelief, not believing what was about to happen. But Yugi just smiled. As soon as Flash's monsters launched their attack, another monster appeared on Yugi's side of the field with a shield stopping both attacks.

"What? What's going on?" Asked a confused Flash.

"I activated my monsters effect, I can banish Shield Warrior from my graveyard, and all the monsters I control will not be destroyed by this battle!" Said Yugi clearing matters up.

Shield Warrior looks over to Dark Magician and Buster Blader and disappears from the field. Flash looks astonished, not believing Yugi has yet again, escaped his brutal assault.

"I believe it's my turn now!" Says Yugi.

Flash looks at his hand and nods his head yes.

"Draw!" Exclaims Yugi. He smiles and starts to say-

"I activate my spell card Mystical Space Typhoon on your Fiendish Chain!"

A huge typhoon appears on Yugi's side of the field and sets off towards Flash trap card destroying it and freeing Buster Blader from its grip. Buster Blader wields his sword once again signaling he's ready to attack.

"Now you don't have any face down cards Flash! My Buster Blader has an attack power of 3600, due to the dragons on your field and graveyard! But when I activate this card, Mega Morph, his attack points will double when my life points are lower than yours, like now!"

"What?" Asks Flash not wanting to believe what's going on. "That means Buster Blader's attack points will be 6200!"

Yugi smiles, "that's right Flash his attack points now is 6200, that's more than enough to slay your dragon! Go Buster Blader attack Tri-Horned Dragon! Dark Magician attack Jinzo!"

Buster Blader proceeds with his attack decapitating Tri-Horned Dragon, while Dark Magician destroys Jinzo. Flash's life points finally drop from 7000 to 3550. The crowd cheers Yugi's come back on. Jack looks at Yugi and the monsters on the field, not believing his deck contained such combos and comebacks. Yugi looks over and catches his eye not to long after also his attention. Yugi nods at him and he nods back. Yugi looks back to Flash.

"You see Flash, do you finally see, the power of this deck? Every deck is built differently, just because you may have the most powerful cards, doesn't mean your deck is unbeatable or much better than anyone else's. We all suffer defeat at one point; it's what we learn from it that makes others closer to their day of victory!"

The crowd goes wild, from hearing Yugi's speech. Many of them took a second to even look at their deck, and they nodded, this was a sign to Yugi as well, for he has not only awakened the duelist within himself, but in many others as well.

"Now Flash, show me the power of your deck!" Yelled Yugi.

Flash just remained quiet now, not believing that the duel has completely turn over to Yugi now. He goes for his draw, and ends his turn quietly. Many in the crowd just looked in disbelief, many thinking, how? How if Flash was in total control of the duel, has it come down to this. Yugi grins and goes for his draw.

"Draw! Flash, this is it for you, you have no more monsters and not enough life points to survive my next attack. Go Buster Blader attack his life points directly!"

Buster Blader grips his sword and runs towards Flash, preparing his assault at the same time. Flash puts his hand up ready for the attack that will cost him his victory, Buster Blader proceeds slashing Flash, and his life points finally drop to zero. The duel is finally over. Dark Magician and Buster Blader look over at Yugi and nod their heads and they disappear, due to the duel being over. Yugi breathes a heavy sigh out, and thinks to himself, finally. The crowd goes wild, along with Jack who's celebrating Yugi's victory as well.

Flash drops down to his needs in disbelief. Yugi walks over to him and extends his arm out to him. Flash just looks at Yugi's arm, thinking whether or not he should accept it.

"Don't think of me as enemies, no more, think of me as a friend, who wants to help." Said Yugi.

Flash gets up and takes his deck and hands it to Yugi.

"I don't need your pathetic sympathy, take my deck, a deal is a deal." Flash says

Yugi hands his deck back to him.

"A deal is a deal," Yugi says, "but I can't take a deck that a duelist has bonded very much with, as my own. Keep it. And forever remember this day."

Flash looked confused.

"What are you talking about? They're just a bunch of cards! A bunch of small paper with drawing on it." He said.

Yugi nods his head in disagreement.

"No Flash they're much more than that." He says to Flash.

At that very moment Yugi felt a weird sensation coursing thru his body. A sensation he's felt before but not in a while. Not since Atem and him have separated. An ancient power, which has taken over Yugi's mind and body. Yugi sees what he's doing but he can't stop himself. He touches Flash, and he can now see, more than meets the eye. He's sees Flash and a huge stone behind him, and a dark monster who's trying to break free from the stone slab. Yugi puts his hands up and yells-

"Obliterate!"

The huge stone slab breaks into many tiny pieces, and just then Yugi snaps back into the real world. His hand is covering Flash's face and the crowd is staring at him.

"What is he doing?" Many asked among themselves.

Yugi quickly removes his hands from Flash's face and apologizes. Flash looks sweaty and as if he has just seen a ghost. Yugi walks away from Flash towards Jack handling him over his duel discs and deck.

"Jack, there's a lot of potential in your deck, don't give up on it just yet." He says to him.

Jack nods his head.

"Thank you Yugi." He says

Yugi gives him a high 5 and sets off back home. Feeling good about himself, but now worried and curious about what happen back there. Why did he feel as if ancient powers where running all thru his body. Why did he manage to see the stone slab that contained the evil in Flash's heart? Why if he hasn't held the Millennium Puzzle in such a long time.

Did it have anything to do with his dream with Atem? Could it have been triggered due to the duel he just had? Yugi has finally made it back home and heads upstairs to his room sits down to recollect everything that has just happen. Then suddenly, Yugi hears something, something of course, odd. Then there's a bright light shining from Yugi's closet.

A light so luminous it put him in a trance, such euphoria ran thru his body and mind, he didn't realize he walked up to his closet and opened it. Then he found the cause of the shining light; it was his deck, and it felt as if they were calling out to him. Yugi grabs his deck and yet once again he feels that very sensation again. Ancient powers surging thru him very same ones he would feel when him and Atem would switch places just a bit different. Then it was over and Yugi was in his closet holding his deck.

"You are ready now."


End file.
